


Need

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Newt, Sibling Incest, Smitten percival, Smitten theseus, They both want Newt so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: How about a fic about Graves and Theseus battling over an oblivious Newt? And then when one of them finally snaps and kisses Newt, the other quickly jumps in to also kiss Newt, prompting the other to mouth at Newt's neck, which prompts the other to grope Newt, etc. and this eventually escalates into both of them fucking the poor overwhelmed magizoologist over and over? Bonus if Theseus and Graves are trying to prove which one can get Newt to cum harder :3





	

It starts when the whole Department of Magical Security and Theseus are in a meeting. Newt is there too because he has been hired by Picquery as a consultant.

Newt is listening intently to every word Madam Picquery says, he's doing his best at least, because they just finished chasing a group of traffickers and he had to take care of a very hurt Nundu. So he's understandable tired, as well as the others, and even though he tries to stay awake, his eyes start to close.

He's going to fall from his chair, but Percival gently pulls him by the arm to his side, so he can rest his head over his shoulder.

Sadly, he doesn't stay asleep for too long, because a low growl makes him jolt.

Theseus is leaning over him, looking at Percival with a feral expression on his face.

"Get your hands off of my brother, you fucking bastard!"

"You don't tell me what to do, Scamander!"

Newt shushes them both before Picquery throws them all out. He straightens his back, doing his best to not fall asleep again.

He seriously has no idea why out of the sudden those two seem to fight every chance they have.

Then, one morning Percival arrives with a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Newt, who's confused at first (because is not his birthday), but accepts them with a smile. He hears a crack behind him and sees Theseus with a broken pencil in his hand. He glares at Percival, but when he notices Newt's looking he smirks.

"I think I'll need another," he comments and walks out of the office while Tina, sitting on the couch, trying to concentrate in a report, just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

But when he comes back he not only has a new pencil but a giant box of Newt's favourite chocolates that gives to him along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, 'Seus!" He beams.

"Only the best for my beautiful baby brother," he answers and for a moment Newt swears he sees Percival pointing at him with his wand.

***

He gets hurt by a hex during a fight against Grindelwald's followers. It's nothing to worry about though, just a mere scratch, however that's not what Theseus and Percival think.

After they almost kill the responsible, they take Newt to Queenie and Tina's apartment and try to take care of him. Which just turns into a nightmare for the Goldstein sisters because the two aurors begin to fight over the most ridiculous things like who brings Newt food, who makes him his tea and of course who carries him to bed.

It's a disaster.

***

But when Newt finds them on Percival's office about to have a duel, both of them in front of each other with their wands firmly grabbed in their hands, he demands and explanation.

They both look at him, with his messy hair and his blue coat and adorable frown on his face and just like that something changes in them.

Then Queenie, who's standing behind him with her sister, blushes a deep shade of red and yanks Tina out of the room.

"They need privacy," Newt hears her saying before she closes the door behind her.

"Well?" Newt asks. "What's going-"

But he doesn't finish because his brother takes him by the waist and kisses him furiously on the lips.

"'Seus?" He takes a deep breath, but can't say more because Theseus places kisses all over his jaw and down his neck. His gasp is catched by Percival's mouth. He also takes his lower lip between his teeth and bites him. Newt moans.

"You see? He wants me," Percival growls and while working on Newt's buttons.

"He's moaning for me," Theseus argues and slides his hand inside his brother's pants, making him whimper. "Right, baby?"

"Please," Newt begs and he's not sure if he wants them to continuing or just stop.

"Shh... Everything is okay, Newt," Percival assures while he throws his coat and shirt to the floor.

It doesn't take too long for them to be completely naked and by that point Newt is painfully hard.

Theseus and Percival look at each other and then at their precious Newt and it seems they both silently agree on something because Theseus steps back and allows Percival to take Newt and spread him over his desk.

"Percy," he pants when he sees the wizard muttering a spell to put lube on his fingers and then sobs desperately when one of those fingers find his entrance.

"Relax, love," Percival purrs, bending over him and kissing his sweaty forehead. "You look delicious with your pink wet hole taking my fingers... I can't wait to see how you take my cock."

Newt's toes curl in pleasure when two fingers turn into three and all of them twist inside him, pressing on the right spot.

His head turns and he sees his brother standing close, licking his lips and devouring him with his eyes. His dick is hard, but he doesn't touch himself.

"I'll have my turn, baby, don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you," Theseus promises with a smirk on his face.

Next turn? No, he's not going to survive the first how they expect-

He cries and arches his back when he feels the head of Percival's dick sliding slowly into him.

"Please, please," he whimpers and shivers under the auror's touches.

Newt bites his lip so hard when Percival finally slams all the way into him. The auror curves his body over his and kisses him, licking the blood from his lip.

"Move," he demands, making Percival chuckle.

"You're a bossy beautiful thing, aren't you?" He teases, but he complies anyway.

Newt knows he should be ashamed of the obsene noises he's making, but at the moment he's to distracted by the way Percival's cock is hitting his prostate that he decides to ignore that tiny voice in his head. He hears the auror moan and the thrusts become more desperate and fast.

Then Percival grabs his dick and Newt melts into the touch and puts his legs around the other wizard's waist. Not satisfied enough he starts to rock back, meeting each one of Percival's thrusts halfway.

"You're perfect," the wizard whispers in his ear. "Such a lovely little thing."

Newt keeps groaning, his head spinning out of pleasure and when Percival squeezes the tip of his dick he cries as he comes. He feels the other man pounding harder until he lets out a moan as his release fills Newt's hole.

He's suddenly overwhelmed by a sensation of emptiness when Percival walks away, he places a kiss on his forehead before serving himself a glass of wine and sitting on the couch.

Newt's still laying on the desk, breathing hard, when a pair of hands grab his hips.

He opens his eyes to find Theseus looking at him with hunger. His brother help him sit.

"I don't think I can, 'Seus," he mutters though he wants.

"That's alright, baby," Theseus says, stroking his back. "I'm just gonna kiss you, is that okay?"

"Yes," he breathes and closes his eyes when he feels Theseus lips on his chest, kissing softly each one of his freckles.

"You taste so good, baby," he mutters as he licks the cum that's left on his belly. Then he kisses a path that he follows till he reaches his right nipple. He sucks and bites till Newt starts begging for more.

His cock twitches up.

"That's it," Theseus encourages, he leans in and his lips find his way down his thighs. "C'mon I want to see you."

Then Theseus bites him hard on the soft skin of his hip bone and Newt cries in pleasure and takes his brother by the hair to keep him there. He feels Theseus' lips quirk up into a full grin.

By the time he finishes exploring Newt's body, the younger wizard is covered in love bites and completely hard again.

"Fuck me," he begs and part of him doesn't even recognize that needy side of himself.

Theseus chuckles, but his laugh comes more like an affected huff because by then he's quite desperate. But instead of doing it just right away, he carries his little brother and pins him against the wall. He spreads his legs and puts them on his shoulders.

Newt shivers in anticipation. Theseus kisses him, sucking his bottom lip.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," he pants and thrusts into him without other warning.

Newt arches, feeling Theseus' cock buried so deep inside him.

"Please, 'Seus," he moans and as soon as he does, his brother slams into him again.

And once Theseus starts he doesn't stop. His brother has no mercy and pounds in him hard and fast, sucking Newt's whimpers from his lips. Newt feels his desperation and need in the wild way he's fucking him, changing the angle with every thrust till he hears Newt sobbing and crying and once he has found that sweet spot he keeps hitting it.

His body is slamming against the wall and Newt doesn't care, he wants his brother to go faster and harder.

He feels tears coming down his eyes and he knows he's close, Theseus notices and curves his body even closer till the muscles of his abdomen start rubbing against Newt's needy cock.

The friction is all he needs because his body explodes as hard as it did the first time and he screams while Theseus keeps pounding. He last another five thrusts and cums loudly inside Newt.

Both of them are panting hard. Theseus smirks and kisses his lips before carrying him to the couch, where Percival wraps himself around him. Theseus sits by his left side and places both his hands around his waist.

Newt is so tired, he thinks he wouldn't be able to move tomorrow and just when he's relaxing enough to close his eyes Percival and Theseus start to argue about which of them make him cum harder.

"Knock it off, you two!" He huffs too tired to hear them fight again.

"Maybe we should try it again to see which name he screams the most," Percival suggest, caressing Newt's knee.

"Good idea," Theseus agrees, kissing the back of his brother's head.

No, definitely not! Another round? No, he's too tired for that.

"You two are gonna kill me," he protests, but he doesn't ask them to stop.


End file.
